A New Kind of Courage
by Aslan's Lamb
Summary: Sequel to "Price of Gold". Written as a collection of letters between the characters. Gilo, Ellis, Rianne, Rosalie, Olin and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Prince Gilo,**

**You told me during my last visit that I could write to you. So I am and I hope I am not pestering you. **

**I just had my twelfth birthday. Mother made a beautiful cake, spelling out "For Roland, my son" with strawberries. I told her it was splendid. And it **_**was**_**, mostly because it showed how much she is improving in her reading and writing. I am proud of her.**

**Nobody else came to the party. It was just mother and I and Logos the cat. And that is a problem, I have to admit. When I was a child, I didn't **_**have**_** to talk to people to make friends. Children don't need to talk **_**much**_**. They can just play. But now that I am twelve, everybody is constantly chattering with each other. I can't talk as people do and nobody wants to take the time to figure out my sign language **_**or**_** read what I am writing down. And parchment costs too much anyway to use it all the time. **

**So in school, I am mostly on my own. I am doing well in my studies (which helps me keep the respect of my teacher) but I am awfully bored. So I write to you and I hope you will write back and tell me what you are doing. **

**Your loyal subject,**

**Roland**

* * *

Dear Roland,

Happy Birthday! I send a small gift along with this letter. I do not know if you are interested in woodcarving but try it and see if your skill doesn't win you even _more_ respect, or at any rate, help you pass the time.

It must be quite a trial to be _among_ people but not _really_ one of them. I feel that way quite often at royal gatherings, though it is by no means the same. I have the _ability_ to speak but fear of what people will think of my ideas hinders me from saying much. Now, Ellis (my wife) is much more outspoken, even though she has many more reasons to feel like an outsider.

Tonight is my brother Olin's coronation, followed by a grand feast. You remember I told you that over the past year, Olin and I have been ruling the country together? We took over father's work quietly and let him rest (he had been feeling poorly for a while). Our goal was that, throughout the year, Olin would acquire the skills necessary to rule alone. Well, tonight, it officially becomes _his_ country because he has turned seventeen and we all feel that he is ready.

There will be fifty guests and probably just as many speeches. Just a half-hour ago, as Olin and I were getting ready with the help of a couple of servants, he said to me, "I will try to enjoy the speeches if I can. But they will not be important to me."

I inquired why not.

And he responded, "They don't _know_ me! How can they possibly say whether I will be a good and just ruler or not? If I were the worst scoundrel in the world, they would say the same thing."

I could not argue with him. All I could say was, "_I _know you. And although I won't be making speeches tonight if I can help it, _I_ believe you will be a phenomenal ruler."

Olin turned away to rub his eyes and scolded his valet for using too much cologne and making his eyes water.

Then, Ellis rushed into the room, looking so lovely in her dark red gown that I wished, with all my heart, we could forget about the coronation and go on a stroll, just the two of us. Rianne followed her in, simply dressed in a white gown and evidently, not planning to attend the ceremony.

"Are you two ready?" Ellis asked.

"_I_ am," I said.

"Good. Can you do something for me? Go to the servants' quarters and give my chambermaid these earrings. I promised her, she would get them, once I got a new red pair, and I am sure to forget if I don't do it _now_. Only, I _can't_ do it now because Rianne wants to do something to my eyelashes."

Olin studied the earrings. "These are _rubies_," he said. "They're worth a lot."

"Good!" Ellis said. "If she is a sensible girl, she will sell them and save the money for her wedding."

We laughed.

"Come!" Rianne urged Ellis, pulling her away and I was left with those tiny, terribly expensive earrings in my hand.

I found the chambermaid fairly quickly and was treated to half a dozen curtsies and a dozen thank-yous. Then, I hurried to my room, to finish this letter. I hope it entertained you for awhile, my friend.

Gilo

* * *

**Dear Prince Gilo,**

** Thank you for the carving knife and the smooth blocks of wood. I have been trying to make something out of them but it takes patience. My goal is to make a wooden flower for mother. Of course, if any girl in my class took an interest in me, I would make one for her too. But to them, I'm just "the mute boy."**

** Fifty speeches! How can there be possibly so much to say? At the tavern, when men drink a lot of beer and then get up on the table and begin to address the crowd, it's dreadfully funny. Mother scolded me though, when she found me there, and said that I was laughing at the dying. **

"**I've got to laugh at **_**something**_**!"I signed angrily. "Why not at death?"**

"**Laugh at**_** death**_** all you want!" she said. "But not at the **_**dying**_**!"**

**What do you suppose she meant by that?**

**Also, another question: What are you going to do now that you're not ruling the country anymore? **

**Your faithful subject,**

**Roland**

* * *

Dear Roland,

To address your first question; Do you remember when my wife challenged Rumpel to a contest in order to win the freedom of two little girls? When she goaded and insulted him until he agreed, knowing that she might _not _win? You were very young, so you might have forgotten. But that is what she did. When I think of "laughing at death," that is what comes to mind. Interpret it how you will.

If there is any coldness between you and your mother, you ought to be the one to make up. There is too little time in this life to waste it fighting with people we love. I lost my mother when I was eleven. I did not realize she was dead when I missed her all these years. From my perspective, _she_ had lost _me_. But I missed her every second all the same and still do. In fact, Olin's coronation and the feast following it was difficult for me for that very reason.

We were feasting in the banquet hall. According to our custom, the men were seated separately from the women. I could see Ellis across the room talking and laughing.

The men were making speeches, wishing Olin a successful and prosperous reign. Olin listened to them good-naturedly but with a spark of skepticism in his eye.

Looking at him, so strong and happy, I felt joyful and sad at the same time.

I caught Ellis' eye. She raised her dark eyebrows at me, then called a servant girl and handed her a folded cloth napkin. The girl took the napkin and carried it to me. "Lady Ellis is waiting for a reply," she informed me.

Puzzled, I unfolded the napkin, then, laughed. She had written me a note with meat sauce!

The note said, "What is the matter? You appear unhappy."

I looked around cautiously. Nobody was watching. So I wrote back, "I find myself wishing my mother could be here. She would be so pleased and proud…her pride and pleasure alone would make everything more lovely." I folded the napkin.

The servant girl carried the napkin back. Ellis read it and her eyes softened. She glanced at me and nodded.

"Does something trouble you, prince?" asked one of the diplomats sitting at my right.

I was about to respond when my father cried, "Oh, _everything _troubles him! He is quite nervous and sensitive, my oldest!"

Heat rushed into my face. He has called me that many times in private but never before in front of guests. Then I forced myself to laugh. "Thank you, father," I responded.

"You laugh?" asked one of the other diplomats curiously, one with a dark moustache.

"What can a man do with his faults except laugh at them?" I said lightly. Then, the other chuckled and changed the subject.

When the feast was over, I cordially parted with everyone and headed to my bedroom. I was terribly weary of keeping up appearances.

Ellis was there already. "You look tired," she said.

"How I missed you tonight!" I said, taking her hand.

"Yes, they seemed to be a dull crowd from where I was sitting. Were they unpleasant?"

"Only my father."

Ellis kissed me. "Your light is flickering," she said. "Let me light it." She kissed me again. "You are a marvel. No matter what your father says."

I have gotten carried away. You cannot possibly be interested in _kissing_ and such things at your age. I am sure you would much rather hear about fencing and horseback riding. I shall try to make my letter more entertaining next time. However, I will send this one anyway. Let's see what you make of it.

Your second question is an interesting one. What will I do next? I've been wondering that myself. What do you think I should do?

Gilo

* * *

**Dear Prince Gilo,**

**I told mother what you said about Lady Ellis "laughing at death" and she started weeping. She said that if she had been half as brave as Lady Ellis, she would have never given me away to Rumpel in the first place. She still blames herself. I wasn't sure what to do to make her stop, so I ran and got the wooden inkstand, I've been carving and presented it to her. She was so pleased, she stopped immediately. **

**Your letter gave me an idea. Yesterday, I left a note in a girl's desk. Her name is Rilla. I realized it was risky because somebody else might read it so I wrote it in Sednatian, which is a language we are all studying. Most of the others wouldn't bother translating it because it is hard work and they are lazy. But Rilla's family ****comes**_** from**_** Sedna, you see, so she can read it easily. It simply said that I would like to invite her to my house to eat blueberry pie. I haven't been able to sleep all night, wondering what she would say in response.**

**You are right. I am not too interested in kissing. I hope Rilla isn't either (Ugh!) But maybe she would like to see my wood carvings. I've got three now. **

**I'd love to hear more about fencing and horseback riding.**

**Your faithful subject, **

**Roland**

**PS: Maybe you should visit our town. **

* * *

Dear Roland,

Please tell your mother that stronger people than she have succumbed to Rumpel's deceptions. And now that he is gone, there is no need to dwell on what is past.

I am afraid fencing and horseback riding will have to wait. Something rather interesting has happened and I thought you might want to hear about it.

Yesterday, Olin was settling disputes between three southern landowners. I was there too, keeping notes but remaining in the background. They were all upset and each one felt that he had been wronged. Even with the research Olin had done, it was still a confusing group of arguments to untangle. Also, it was a delicate balance, remaining authoritative without being harsh and domineering. Father never managed to hold that balance. He never even bothered to try. But Olin was doing well.

Ellis was busy seeing some teenage girl who had come to seek protection from her cruel mother. I knew Rianne and Rosalie were somewhere about but I had not even been able to have lunch with them.

I stepped into the garden to take a breath or two.

Then, I heard a quiet voice say, "Uncle Gilo?"

I turned around and there was Rosalie, her dark hair framing her oval face, as she looked at me through the flowers of a rhododendron bush.

"Hello, little niece," I said.

"I thought I might find you here," she said, seriously. "I need to talk to you."

I hesitated for a moment. Well…Olin would just _have_ to take notes on his own for a few minutes.

"Come sit on the bench," I said.

Rosalie smiled. "All right." She circled around the bush and sat down next to me, her short feet dangling. She is a small child for nine years old although I know Rianne watches to see that she eats plenty.

"Well?" I gave her my full attention.

"Rosalie frowned. "Uncle Gilo, did mama tell you _the news?"_

I tried to guess. "Uh…your mother's birthday is coming up and she wants to have a small party?"

Rosalie shook her head. "Oh, no. She _wanted _to have a party but now she isn't sure because of the letter we got this morning."

"The letter?"

"From my father."

I stared. This was something new. "Your father sent a letter?"

"Yes. He says that he wants to meet me."

"Hmmm." I turned this over in my mind for a moment. "And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know." Rosalie sighed. "Mama doesn't want to see him. But she says that I can do as I please. Only I can_ see_ that she wants me to say 'no.' So, I wanted to ask _you_ what I should do."

I hesitated. All I've ever heard from Ellis about Rosalie's father is that he was a man who could not stay faithful to _any _woman for too long and that Rianne finally left him.

What sort of father would a man like that be? I thought. Hardly a good one. Then again, _my_ father has never been the ideal parent, yet, I would rather have _him_ than anybody else.

"Are you afraid to meet him?" I asked carefully.

"Yes but…" Rosalie paused.

"There is a part of you that wants to meet him anyway?"

"Yes," she whispered. "There is."

"Then, you should," I said.

Rosalie reached over and put her arms around my neck. I could practically feel her heart beating through her pink dress. "Thank you, uncle Gilo."

So now that the decision is made, we await the arrival of Rosalie's father. _Have I done right?_ I wonder. I suppose time will tell.

Gilo

* * *

**Dear Prince Gilo,**

**Rilla came over! She sent me another letter saying that she could come to my house at the end of the week and when she came, she even brought some carrots and potatoes. (Her parents keep a garden.) So, we had blueberry pie for a snack and then mother made soup with those carrots and potatoes and Rilla stayed for dinner. Then we had blueberry pie again for desert.**

**She talks a lot, which is a good thing for me. But what is interesting is that she told me she would try to learn sign language because she thinks writing and reading in Sednatian is boring. So that is nice.**

** Also, she asked me not **_**tell**_** anyone that she was at my house because the girls would tease her. And as soon as she said that, she colored up to her ears and said, "Not that you **_**would tell**_** anyone. What I meant was…don't **_**share **_**the news with anyone!" And I smiled to show that it was all right. **

**Do you think I could show her the first letter you wrote to me? I won't show any of the other letters to her but it would interest her to see that I was getting letters from the prince. **

**Your faithful and happy subject,**

**Roland**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Roland,

I am so glad that you've made a friend. I am sending you a pair of earrings that Ellis wore only once. Perhaps, you can present them to Rilla on some special occasion. That is, if you wish. And, certainly, you can show her my letter.

While you spent time getting to know a new friend, I reunited with an old one.

Ellis and I had just finished having lunch and I was looking through my appointment book.

If people wish to see me, they have to write their first names in the appointment book. I've never learned to like it. It makes me feel like I'm inside a bubble and the rest of the world is outside looking in. But I have to admit it is necessary or people would be barging in to talk to me at unexpected times.

There was a "Sir Sander" written in for one o'clock.

I tried to remember if I had spoken to a sir Sander before. I couldn't…but then there are still so _many_ people here staying on after the coronation feast.

"I'll stay too," Ellis told me. "I am curious." So Ellis and I went to my little library where I receive visitors.

Sir Sander entered, smiling slightly.

As he came closer, I realized he was the young diplomat that I had sat next to at the feast, the one with the dark moustache. He was the one who had asked why I laughed after being insulted.

I greeted him and introduced Ellis.

"How can I aid you, sir Sander?" I asked, when we were seated.

"I realized something after speaking to you at the feast, your highness," said Sir Sander. "Something important."

I waited.

Sir Sander's smile widened, revealing slightly crooked teeth. "I hardly know how to contain my joy right now."

Ellis and I glanced at each other, puzzled.

"Why, sir?" Ellis asked.

Sir Sander addressed her. "Princess Ellis, your husband and I are old _friends._"

I was entirely baffled. What _was_ he talking about?

Ellis shook her head. "First, I am no princess. Please, address me as you would any lady. Second, wouldn't Gilo_ remember _you if you had been old friends?"

"Well," said Sir Sander, "I can explain why he doesn't. You see, we last met 18 years ago, when we were just children." He chuckled. "My appearance has changed a bit since then."

I subtracted eighteen years. "I was away from home, then, in captivity."

"As was I!" Sir Sander cried. "I was little Sandy. Come, prince Gilo, don't you remember me?"

Then I _did_.

During my first week in Rumpel's cave, I was much too frightened to feel anything else. Although Rumpel had told me that he would not kill me, I did not believe him. I wondered constantly what would happen to me, whether it would hurt very much and whether I could be brave.

By the end of seven days, I finally accepted that I wasn't going to be physically harmed. That was when loneliness set in.

I had never been avery talkative boy. However, I had been used to confiding in one or two friends and, most importantly, my mother. In the cave, there was nobody to talk to. I absolutely _refused_ to share my feelings with Rumpel. Sometimes, when he left me alone, I would stand in the middle of the room and talk to myself. But my stuttering voice sounded so pitiful in my own ears that I hated to hear it.

I was bored as well. I tried reading Rumpel's books but they were too difficult for me then and the subject of dark magic was too unpleasant. I gave them up.

When Rumpel brought a boy of three years old with him, I was nearly wild with joy. I attached myself to the child and he attached himself to me. He didn't speak much except to tell me his name, which sounded like Sandy. _I_ spoke to _him _constantly even though he could not possibly understand most of what I said.

A few months later, Rumpel took him away and returned alone. And I grieved for him.

Now, I stood, looking at him in disbelief. "Do you really remember me? You were so _young_!"

Sir Sander stood too, laughing, and we shook hands.

"I was three and a half," he said. "I don't remember your exact appearance, no. But your behavior, your kindness to me, I remember very well."

I studied him anew. Little Sandy! Now with a dark moustache and the clothing of a diplomat! I had often wondered what happened to him.

"How did you end up going free?" I asked.

"Rumpel gave me to another one of the magicfolk."

"It must have been a _trade _of some kind," I suggested.

Sir Sander (I could _not _think of him as Sandy) said, "I suppose it was. I stayed with her for quite a while but when I turned thirteen, she took me home to my family in Sednaland and left me there."

"That is impossible," Ellis said.

Sir Sander turned to look at her quizzically.

Ellis tried to amend her words. "I mean…magicfolk never _just _set children free. They value them too much. _Why_ did she do it?"

Sir Sander frowned. "I don't know. I had been a good servant. I had done much for her. Perhaps, she thought I deserved my freedom."

Ellis and I looked at each other. I could tell _she_ did not believe it could be as simple as that.

"You live in Sednaland then?" I asked.

Sir Sander threw his shoulders back with all the pride of a young diplomat. "It is Sednaland I _represent_."

Ellis smiled. "Well," she said, "I welcome you heartily, both as a diplomat and Gilo's friend."

Later, though, when we were horseback-riding in the twilight, Ellis asked me if I didn't find Sir Sander's story odd.

"I am not sure," I said. "Why should all magicfolk be the same? Perhaps, some are better than others. Perhaps, some really_ do_ set captives free out of kindness. "

Ellis lifted her eyebrows. "And maybe I throw gold coins in the gutter. Just to amuse myself, you know."

"Well that explains it. I've been wondering where all of our money had gone."

Ellis laughed but her expression was thoughtful. "You've suffered from magicfolk much more than I have. And you still believe that they can be good?"

"Well, that's the difference between us," I said. "_I_ believe that the majority of people _try_ to be good. Ignorance keeps them from it."

"Magicfolk aren't _people_," Ellis said. "They are selfish to the core. Not that people are that _much_ better."

You might gather from this conversation that Ellis never trusts anyone and that _I_ trust everyone. Neither is true. When it comes to _working_ with people, we are both cautious and we both do not trust people very quickly. It's the only way to behave when you live at court. However, though we may _act_ the same, we_ see_ people quite differently. I wonder which one of us is closer to the truth?

Prince Gilo

**Dear Prince Gilo,**

**Your letter made me remember growing up in Rumpel's cave. I didn't have such a bad time there. ****We never needed to wash and we never got sick and the food always appeared on the table at the right times. **I always knew I could trust _**you**_** to care for me and keep me safe. And what else does a silly little boy need? I didn't **_**know**_** about sunlight or animals or flowers. I didn't **_**know**_** I had a mother somewhere missing me. **

**Most of the time, I try not to think about it. It makes me different from other people. And I am already different enough. **

**Rilla and I have figured out some simple signs I can make. Her favorite sign right now is making a fist, which stands for "this is stupid." **

**This week, in school, we have to each take turns, teaching the rest of the class how to do something. And this girl was explaining how to dye one's hair a different color. She was acting **_**so **_**serious about it, as if peasant folk like us actually**_** need**_** to dye our hair a different color every month or else something terrible will happen. So I looked at Rilla and made a fist, which made her start giggling and the whole class turned to stare at her.**

**I have also been helping Rilla take care of her family's garden after school. She never asked me to. It just happened somehow. **

**Your loyal subject, Roland**

**PS: Thank you for the earrings. I will save them for Rilla's birthday.**

* * *

_For Angus Striding:_

_I have spoken to Rosalie and she says she is willing to meet you. So, we will expect you on the first day of the month of Fall Harvest. That gives you three weeks for travel. I hope that is sufficient. _

_Just give the servants your name when you arrive; they'll know to expect you. Rosalie will be with Gilo, my brother-in-law, when you meet her. I hope that the three of you have a pleasant time. ____King Olin says you may stay on for as long as you like._

Don't expect to see me much. I will be occupied in teaching the servants' children natural sciences.

_Rianne_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Roland,

You wanted to hear about horse-back riding. Well, my horse's name is Flame. He is the color of the sunset without the pink tones. I bought him three years ago when my first horse grew too old to gallop. Ellis has been riding horse-back for seven years now but she is still uncomfortable galloping, so I reserve galloping for when I ride alone. When I come inside, breathless, after a gallop, Ellis usually frowns and says, "It is a wonder that someone as _cautious_ as you could fly over the hills at such a speed." But she accepts that Flame and I are a good team and he has never put me in danger.

During breakfast this morning, Olin said to me."You were invited to visit Sednaland six years ago for their queen's coronation, weren't you?"

I was in the middle of making a list on a napkin of nations where we need to send diplomats. I looked up. "I was," I admitted.

"And you didn't go."

"I sent a long and elaborate letter of apology."

Olin seemed puzzled. "But…why on earth didn't you go? All the books about Sednaland are quite old and nobody has been sent there for a visit in ages. Wouldn't you have been _glad_ for an opportunity to learn about the place?"

"Well, you see...the invitation came three months after my wedding."

Olin shrugged. "And?"

I studied him. He clearly didn't understand. But then, _he_ had never been in love.

I tried to explain. "Ellis and I…we were in a happy dreamland. We were so happy that we hardly paid attention to the running of_ this_ kingdom, let alone someone else's. We had no interest in going anywhere." I laughed. "So we didn't."

Olin leaned forward. "It wasn't very clever of you though to miss such a chance."

My brother Olin can be quite overbearing sometimes. He maintains that it is his duty as king. I maintain that it is his personality.

"Well, forgive me," I said sharply. "For wanting a little rest and pleasure after eight years of - " I stopped. I was going to say eight years of sorrow and loneliness. But it would have been neither handsome to say nor_ entirely_ true. I did have some good moments, _even_ when Rumpel held me in his power.

Olin's critical look melted away into something like sadness. "Oh, Gilo, I didn't mean to preach. I just thought…well, I suppose you're right."

"I will gladly travel to Sednaland now if you wish it," I added. "And I will study every corner of it to your satisfaction."

Olin chuckled softly. "I will remember your offer. Unfortunately, we must wait to be invited."

In regards to your last letter, I think working in a garden is a fine way to spend your time and will probably be useful one day. Ellis often talks about the time she and Rianne had to take care of their father and little Rosalie and survived mostly on garden vegetables (and a little bread). Thank heaven, the weather was mild that year and their crops prospered.

Prince Gilo

* * *

**Dear Prince Gilo,**

**The schoolmaster called me in during lunch break yesterday. **

**"So Roland, what is going on with you?" **

**I merely looked back at him. He **_**knew**_** I could not answer.**

"**I am aware you cannot speak. Still, try and give me some explanation of why you haven't handed in three assignments this month." **

**I pointed to a book he had on his shelf labeled, "Customs of the Harvest."**

**"The harvest kept you busy?" **

**I nodded. The harvest is everybody's excuse nowadays, I thought. Why not mine?**

"**No, that won't do. You haven't got a farm or even a garden in your family. Your mother is a seamstress." **

**I should have known he wouldn't let me go that easily.**

** For a moment I wondered whether to think of an excuse but my mind had gone completely blank. **

**I took my slate and chalk and wrote on it, "I've been helping someone else with **_**their**_** garden." I didn't say that it was Rilla's.**

**He read my slate and I saw his eyebrows go up. Then, he smiled. "You were helping someone who is in this class?" **

**I nodded and felt myself getting red.**

**The schoolmaster looked thoughtful. "That changes things. Still, your marks have gone down. I suppose, you can do some extra work for me and I might consider..." **

**I nodded eagerly. **

**"All right. Pick a foreign country and do a three-page report on it. History, geography, customs, everything. I will provide extra parchment and I have some books you can borrow to help you. If your report is good, I will count it as **_**two**_** of the assignments that you missed." **

**I winced. He had purposely picked an assignment he knew I wouldn't like. If he had asked me to do multiplication problems or draw and label some plants, I would have been much happier. But I don't want to have low marks next to my name when mother comes in to read the Marks Board. Not when she has just **_**learned**_** to read this year ago. So I suppose, I'll ****have to do it.**

**Your faithful subject, Roland **

Dear Roland,

Here is my suggestion: Choose Sednaland as your subject. From what I hear, it is a fascinating place and in the near future, I plan to gather information about it from Sir Sander myself. Also, you can ask Rilla to tell you what she remembers. A firsthand account is sure to make your research more interesting.

Ever since Angus wrote to us, informing us that he would be here in a week, Ellis has been having trouble sleeping. She woke me up three times this week due to her tossing and turning.

The first two times, I let it go. But last night, I finally lit a candle, took her hand in mine and said, "You are fretting over Angus' arrival. That I _know_. I _do not_ know why you feel the need to hide it."

Ellis' lips parted, then, she closed them again and she frowned, formulating her reply. "_Anger _is not the most admirable emotion," she said finally. "And well…I've been trying to let go of it. But it doesn't seem to be working."

"You _can_ be angry at him if you need to be," I said. "Even soldiers weep and rage when their wounds ache."

We were travelling around the country together, when Ellis first explained to me why her sister Rianne was raising her daughter alone. We were so hungry to learn about each other's lives, to hear about each other's hopes and dreams...and wounds too. As Ellis told me of how Rianne showed up on her doorstep, pregnant and alone, I saw that her sister's failed marriage _was_ a wound, almost as deep a wound as her father's constant drinking.

"Oh, I'll weep and rage in my room for certain," Ellis said. "But what am I to do when I am next to him?"

"I suppose you'll have to try to be civil to him. For Rosalie's sake."

"But that is another part of _why_ I can't be civil," Ellis said. "Where was the man for nine years while Rosalie grew up?"

I winced at a private memory. "As long as Angus is good to Rosalie, we_ must_ help her to love him," I finally said. "However we feel, we mustn't ruin it for her."

"Yes. But you were thinking of something else just now, weren't you?"

Ellis misses nothing.

"I've been asked the very same thing," I sighed. "Where _I_ had been for nine years."

"But…you were stolen away! Don't they _know_ that?"

"Some don't believe it," I explained. "Some think I _chose_ to stay away from family and home so that I could have my fun without any responsibilities."

Ellis's face reddened. "Somebody said that at the coronation feast, is that right?"

"Well…"

"What other insults have you had to endure while your father and brother looked the other way?"

"Olin wasn't looking the other way. He wasn't there."

Ellis frowned, unconvinced.

"You cannot protect me always, dear," I said. "People will be people and will say and believe nonsense because it is_ easier _that way. It doesn't matter to me all _that _much. Still, my point is that you don't know _why_ Angus has been away for so long. Perhaps, he has a good reason."

Ellis looked down for a moment and when she looked up there were tears in her eyes. "There can be no comparison between the two of you. None _whatsoever_. But…I will have to be civil all the same."

I put out the candle and we went back to bed.

I do not flatter myself that I _persuaded_ Ellis to any course of action. Generally, she knows what needs to be done and does it without my help. But I hope it helped her to talk about it. I wonder how Rianne feels about Angus' arrival. She has been rather quiet.

Do write to me about how your report is coming along.

Prince Gilo


End file.
